The Twelve Days of Christmas
by Aile Anna
Summary: Yashira and my own take on the popular Christmas song -- Inu Yasha style!


December 15, 2003

(Authors' Note: We know other people may have tried using this song, but no one said we couldn't.  Besides, everyone has their own take on stuff like this... we're hoping you'll enjoy ours.  

Additional note: (Yashira) I forced Aile Anna to do this with little or no warning, but she was sweet enough to give it a go.  I had a lot of fun writing this with such a talented author.  We need to do a lot more.)

Additional note: (Aile Anna) This is the second joint fic we have posted.  Please be sure to check out Chapter one of our other Inu Yasha fanfic – Where Are They Now posted under Yashira's name on FF.net.  

Additional note: (Aile Anna and Yashira) We know Totousai's cow has THREE eyes, but it rolled off the tongue better by saying it the way we did.

BY Aile Anna and Yashira

A Christmas Fanfic  - The twelve Days of Christmas 

On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

_… a hanyou brooding in a God tree._

Miroku glances up and looks thoughtful for a second, "Doesn't sound like such a special gift to me.  What about a well-trained and gentlemanly like Houshi?"

With a deep growly rumble, Inuyasha glares at Miroku with the words, "I happen to LIKE being up a tree."

On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

_…Two shiny shards..._

_... And a hanyou brooding in a God tree._

Kagome smiles as she listens to the last line.  "Jewel shards are nice, two less for Naraku to have." 

Sango nods her head in affirmation.  "Two less for him, two more for us!"

On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

_… a three one eyed cow…_

_…Two shiny shards…_

_…And a hanyou brooding in a God Tree._

"Give me a worthy sword that I, Sesshoumaru, can wield." Came the regal and sophisticated tone of Inuyasha's older half brother.  His golden eyes aloof and proud as if he can't be bothered to join in this song fic turn to the side as Inuyasha calls out;

"Oi, Totousai, make Tesusaiga stronger!"

"Stupid brothers, I can't be bothered with you two... someone's swiped my cow and is giving it away-"

On the fourth day of Christmas my true love game to me...

_…Four purple -full- Youkai stripes..._

_…a three one eyed cow..._

_…Two shiny shards..._

_…And a hanyou brooding in a God Tree._

Sesshoumaru stood tall, his shoulders squared as he snubbed his nose up in the air.  

"Seshoumaru-sama's stripes are a symbol of his pure youkai blood!" Jaken's squeaky voice piped up as he struggled to keep up with a very hyper active Rin.

Rin giggled as she danced merrily around the group, her long silky hair bouncing behind her, "Rin likes Sesshoumaru-sama's stripes!" she sang out.

On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

_… Five lumps from Hiraikotsu…_

_…Four purple -full- Youkai stripes..._

_…a three one eyed cow..._

_…Two shiny shards..._

_…And a hanyou brooding in a God Tree._

"Oh, I can feel my head throbbing already..." Miroku began, his fingers reaching  for his temple as if realizing, that from here to the end, the chorus would ring out at least 7 more times.

On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

_…Six filler eps that are unfortunately OOC..._

_…Five lumps from Hiraikotsu…_

_…Four purple -full- Youkai stripes..._

_…a three one eyed cow..._

_…Two shiny shards..._

_…And a hanyou brooding in a God Tree._

Kagome nodded as a flashback of episode 128 went through her mind.  "I didn't even know I sang in the school choir, let alone find time to practice for a play."  She mumbled, blushing bright red.  Looking to Inuyasha, the blush on his face told her he too was thinking of said episode.

On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me Seven Shichinin-tai

_…Six filler eps that are unfortunately OOC..._

_…Five lumps from Hiraikotsu…_

_…Four purple -full- Youkai stripes..._

_…a three one eyed cow..._

_…Two shiny shards..._

_…And a hanyou brooding in a God Tree._

"You wouldn't think that'll be much of a present," Inuyasha growls, "Considering how FUCKED in the head they all are."

"Yeah, but you're still cute, and so is that monk," Jakotsu replied, giving him a most winsome smile.

"ERK!"

On the eight day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

_…Eight different occasions where Miroku's had to con people into giving free food and shelter for the night...._

_…Seven Shichinin-tai..._

_…Six filler eps that are unfortunately OOC..._

_…Five lumps from Hiraikotsu…_

_…Four purple -full- Youkai stripes..._

_…a three one eyed cow..._

_…Two shiny shards..._

_…And a hanyou brooding in a God Tree._

"HAHA!" Shippou laughed, "I think it was more than eight times!  At least a hundred!" the kitsune rolled as he held his tummy, shaking mirthfully with laughter.

"It got us food and shelter for the night, did it not?" Miroku asked, an insulted look upon his usually serene face.  

On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me …

_…Nine times a dead priestess had tried to take Inuyasha to hell with her…_

_…Eight different occasions where Miroku's had to con people into giving free food and shelter for the night...._

_…Seven Shichinin-tai..._

_…Six filler eps that are unfortunately OOC..._

_…Five lumps from Hiraikotsu…_

_…Four purple -full- Youkai stripes..._

_…a three one eyed cow..._

_…Two shiny shards..._

_…And a hanyou brooding in a God Tree._

"You know, " Sango whispered conspiratory-like as Miroku rubbed the front of his head from all those lumps he had been receiving from the Hiraikotsu 5 killer line.  (He was starting to get suspicious over the Kotsu part of the name.  Was it related to those damn Shichinin-tai from chorus line 7?!?), "Do you think that's wise mentioning Kikyou and Inuyasha together?"

The perverted Houshi simply shrugged his shoulders, praying that the Tylenol (EXTRA Strength tm) Kagome had given him would soon take effect. "As long as he doesn't say something stupid by the end of the song he should be okay.  And he's been pretty good about it so far."

On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

_…Ten times Kagome has said nothing when Inuyasha two times her…_

_…Nine times a dead priestess had tried to take Inuyasha to hell with her…_

_…Eight different occasions where Miroku's had to con people into giving free food and shelter for the night...._

_…Seven Shichinin-tai..._

_…Six filler eps that are unfortunately OOC..._

_…Five lumps from Hiraikotsu…_

_…Four purple -full- Youkai stripes..._

_…a three one eyed cow..._

_…Two shiny shards..._

_…And a hanyou brooding in a God Tree._

Kagome's face burned with anger, yet the goodhearted miko said nothing, allowing her anger to seethe and build up.

"Wow!  Kagome, you sure are taking that well."  Sango commented as she watched her friend.

On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

_…Eleven trips to the other side of the well…_

_…Ten  times Kagome has said nothing when Inuyasha two times her…_

_…Nine times a dead priestess had tried to take Inuyasha to hell with her…_

_…Eight different occasions where Miroku's had to con people into giving free food and shelter for the night...._

_…Seven Shichinin-tai..._

_…Six filler eps that are unfortunately OOC..._

_…Five lumps from Hiraikotsu…_

_…Four purple -full- Youkai stripes..._

_…a three one eyed cow..._

_…Two shiny shards..._

_…And a hanyou brooding in a God Tree._

"What the fuck is she going back to the well for?" Inuyasha looks flustered, his face actively betraying his agitation.  "Oi, Kagome! You were just back there, what do you think you're doing?!"

"So close and yet Sango and I spoke so soon," Miroku replies, his head bowed low, as the next chorus follows.  

On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

_…12 Osuwari!    Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari!_

_…And a hanyou lying in a four-foot hole!_

OWARI__


End file.
